The goal of the Center for Vulnerable Populations Research (CVPR) is to advance knowledge about health related problems of vulnerable populations (e.g., ethnic people of color; women and children; adolescent mothers; the poor; homeless and elderly; substance users; and individuals exposed to hazardous conditions and polluted environments) and, thereby, decrease relative risks, increase resource availability, & improve the health status of these populations. National health priorities aimed at eliminating disparities in health status, reducing health risks, and promoting use of preventive interventions among specified population groups, as outlined in Health People 2010, will be a major focus of the CVPR. A great need exists for development of a CVPR in California (CA), and particularly in Los Angeles County (LAC). The large population, multicultural diversity, and high incidence of poverty make LAC an excellent site for investigating issues related to the health status of vulnerable populations and addressing their social policy implications. Aims of the CVPR include: 1) advancing knowledge about health-related problems of vulnerable populations by supporting ongoing research of investigators and new pilot-feasibility studies designed to improve health status outcomes of diverse vulnerable populations; 2) strengthening the research support and utilization of molecular/cellular/physiologic assays in studies of the risks and health status of vulnerable populations through the Bio-Laboratory Core; 3) enhancing research support and development of supportive community networks in all phases of research with vulnerable populations through the Social Policy and Dissemination Core; and 4) creating mechanisms for interdisciplinary preparation of scientists and collaboration of scientists and collaboration of scientists in biobehavioral research with vulnerable populations involving qualitative and quantitative methodology through activities of the Research Support Core and the Administrative Core. By involving research participants in the development and implementation of studies and directly disseminating the results of vulnerable research participants in the development and implementation of studies and directly disseminating the results of vulnerable populations research to communities, clinicians and policy makers, the Center faculty will be able to address important nursing and other practice issues and deliver research results into the community. The design of the CVPR creates a unique scientific interface between biologic and behavioral researchers studying vulnerable populations and facilitates translation of research into community-based programs with implications for social policy. The CVPR will include 12 key faculty members and 12 affiliate members from nursing and other disciplines. A Scientific-Community Advisory Committee composed of renowned scientists and leaders in the community will further strengthen the Center's capabilities. UCLA School of Nursing has had a long-term commitment to improving health status outcomes of vulnerable populations through its research, clinical facilities, and educational programs.